


Snowman meets Lord (Jack) English (Noir)

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Characters & Settings, F/M, Literature, Sci-Fi & Fantasy, Settings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I would expect Snowman's reaction would be to the 2/02/13 update of Homestuck. This may not be entirely accurate, but this is how I picture it :3 Lord Noir, is of course, a name combination of Lord English and Jack Noir. Just so you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman meets Lord (Jack) English (Noir)

**Author's Note:**

> Something I did out of boredom. Hope you like it!  
> This is supposed to be the update from 2/02/13 and Snowman meets him. So like... This is how I imagined it would be like. Snowman being herself, and all.... XD

“Well well. Look what we have here. Good ol’ Spades finally lost his cool. I knew that was going to happen sooner or later.” 

She looked up at her kismesis, looking into his eyes. 

“You know, you look better than you did before with all that blood spattered onto you. You look more… Festive. More murderous, I should say.” 

She said with a grin. Jack stared down at her, the flashing aura surrounding his entire body. 

“But hey, it’s not like you never were before. You know what… I’ll make a deal with you. You can be my pet. My murderous little puppy dog, and YOU will be able to kill whoever you desire, whenEVER you wish.” 

She said with a hook in her voice, using it to lure her prey into her deal. He just stared, and angry snarl on his face.

“Sound like fun? I thought so. Now, come along. We have some redrum games to get over with.” 

She began to walk away, but Jack didn’t move. 

“What are you waiting for? Get your ass over here! Unless, that is, you are trying to protect the trolls and limited humans. Is that it?” 

Jack roared at her angrily, and she let out a faint chuckle. 

“Eheh. I didn’t think so. Now what do you say? We have a deal?” 

Jack remained silent, except for the repeating growls. 

“Come on, Jack. It’ll be fun. Just you and me.” 

…….. Silence. 

“You are so pathetic sometimes.  I guess that’s what made me love you. Now, Jack. Come with me. And we will end these redrum games, with you being the main target of murder. Meaning YOU will have the privilege to kill ANYthing you wish. No limits, just fun.”

Jack took one step towards her, as she put out her hand.

“So you’re joining me? Wonderful. Come along, PET. We will have such a grand time together.”


End file.
